Gone South
by a-novelty-romance
Summary: A quick fic I wrote based on the promo for the next episode of The Fosters, "Gone South" Let's hope there's at least some indication that Brandon and Callie still like each other. Enjoy!


My prediction for how the Brallie road trip episode, "Going South" will go down...

* * *

Callie and Brandon had just gotten off the road and made it to Mexico. It was a quite bumpy ride if Brandon did say so himself. It was a part of their deal; Callie had gotten to the keys first and she was eager to drive them on their spontaneous road trip. She had just gotten her license therefore she was a bit too excited and Brandon definitely would have preferred to drive instead (and do without the mandatory matching sunglasses). But they were here now and alive, which was all Brandon could be thankful for; if he wasn't 'dead' later when his moms found out that would be a plus, too." Yet right now, Brandon was in a 'don't care' attitude after being let go from Idyllwild as Stef and Lena weren't even aware of that fact quite yet. They were against the road and numerous cars were driving past as they were lost in a place they probably had no business being in anyways.

"Okay, I think we should head that way," Callie said pointing as she referred to the GPS on her phone.

They were trying to find their way to this nearby attraction they had searched for; only problem was they weren't aware how nearby or which way it was. The paper map hadn't worked out too well on the ride over. Brandon had tried navigating, but he wasn't too familiar figuring out a map or how to read one. When they had pulled over, and Callie tried her hand at it, it was no more useful. If Callie had been on her own when she'd run away, she would be walking blind down the streets as really no map would help get her anywhere. It was almost more useful if the two of them just walked in one direction and seen where that lead them in their journey through Mexico.

"Or, wait I think maybe it's the other way."

"Here let me see," Brandon said grabbing the phone from her attempting to see if he could help.

"Fine; go for it. Although, I don't know how much more luck you're gonna have. We are potentially the two worst candidates to travel with no sense of what we're doing," she said looking around as she shielded her eyes from the blazing sun in the distance.

Brandon looked at the phone. And Callie was right, he was having no such luck. As he looked over the cross-streets and direction the arrow was currently pointing, his eyes rolled over the notification Callie was getting. He couldn't hold his tongue:

"AJ thinks some video will be hilarious to you," he held the phone up so she could see.

"What are you talking about," she said taking back her phone whilst the sun blocked her view?

"Oh! A message popped up. He sent you a video."

"I can see that now," she said back. "So did you have any luck with the map?"

"No, not really. So what's the deal with you two," he asked getting back to what he was really interested in? "Are you guys like…into each other," he questioned trailing off?

Callie crossed her arms, squinting her eyes. She answered with some bite. "I—I don't know. I can't really speak for him," she said sarcastically.

Brandon looked surprised. He responded in a long, drawn-out fit. "Because he's staying with us, you know. And, foster siblings technically aren't supposed to date! Have you forgotten that?" It was ironic he was speaking these words. He was entering into dangerous territory.

"No," she said! "I haven't forgotten that," she said resentfully. She let her arms fall to her sides. "And well, okay, first of all, technically, he's not a foster sibling; he's just staying with us until your dad gets his foster license."

Brandon gaped, turning his head towards the cars on the road.

"And second of all: there is nothing going on between me and AJ."

Brandon scoffed. He couldn't help but laugh at what was coming out of her mouth. As if he was gonna believe that. "I'm not blind, Callie."

"No you kinda are, Brandon," she retorted back.

He shook his head and looked back at the cars. He knew what was going on; he had seen them laughing on the couch at some, potentially dumb, video on the couch before they left this morning. He couldn't believe she was trying to deny it.

"You don't think that I was hurting when you were with Lou? Even though I wanted you to be happy and I want you to be happy," she said speaking frantically, "you—you don't think I felt hurt...And you thought that I just didn't care when we broke up, that I never even felt how you felt?...You can't trust me," she said referring to his words from the garage. "Yeah, yeah, Brandon, I think you are kind of blind," she backed away finally choosing a direction to walk in.

Brandon was stunned.

* * *

Brandon found her sitting against the corner of a building at the end of the next street. He crouched down beside her, sitting in silence before he spoke. "I may have over-reacted back there. I'm sorry…Look, I—I don't know anything," he said speaking with double meaning for what she said as well as the Aj situation. "And I don't deserve to," he added. "I shouldn't have pressed you like that before. It was none of my business…about…AJ. And you're right; he's not really our foster sibling; he won't be staying with us forever," he finished as much as it pained him to think of the possibility of Callie with AJ.

"You're right it's not any of your business," Callie agreed. "And," she added, "I meant it; there isn't anything going on with AJ."

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to trust you."

Callie smirked at his response. They stood up to try their hand at navigating around Mexico again. They had an understanding. They wouldn't go on discussing Callie's clear-cut and revealing confession; she was still planning on getting adopted after all. This was the way they worked. This was the cycle they repeated: have a confession of feelings, go through the fallout, mend the inevitable damage, and move on. They had to. It was what they had no choice to do: act like it never happened and go on with their lives.


End file.
